the_td_gangs_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pongo
''' Pongo '''is Roger Radcliffe's pet dalmatian and the main protagonist in The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of One Hundred and One Dalmatians. He and and his owner Roger spent most of their lives as bachelors in London, England, until Pongo decides to find the 2 of them a mate. One day while the Total Drama Gang were visiting Pongo notices a young woman named Anita and her dalmatian Perdita so Pongo comes up with a plan for them to meet. After it dosen't go the way he planned Roger and Anita soon begin to fall in love and soon marry as well as Pongo and Perdi. Sometime later they move into a small house by the park, with housekeeper Nanny and Perdita is having puppies, and Pongo is so proud. Just then, Anita's school friend, Cruella De Vil, makes a visit. She quickly demands the whereabouts for the puppies but does not reveal the reason for her interest in them. Perdita, knowing the woman is a monster, now worries over the very idea of having children. In October, the puppies arrived, much to the relief of a worried Pongo. Pongo licks Roger happily when Roger is able to revive one of the puppies after he was born. Cruella makes another visit. She is initially repulsed by the puppies spotless appearance, but calms once she learns that the Dalmatian puppies will get their spots three weeks after birth. She begins to write a check for the puppies' purchase, but Roger angrily refuses her offer. Cruella furiously departs after ending her friendship with Anita and claims that she'll get even. With Cruella gone, Pongo quickly tells the resting Perdita the good news. A few months later, Pongo and Perdita are happier than ever with fifteen wonderful puppies. During their walk in the park, two hoodlums by the name of Jasper and Horace, break into Roger and Anita's home, and, after trapping Nanny in the attic, kidnap the puppies, along with Bridgette, Lindsay and Olivia. After realizing that there is little hope of the humans finding their puppies, Pongo uses the Twilight Bark, normally a gossip chain, to spread the news of their kidnapped puppies to the dogs of London. The news eventually reaches the Colonel far away in the countryside. According to his associate, Sergeant Tibbs, puppy barking was heard over in an old mansion that has recently been occupied. Colonel and Tibbs head over to investigate, learning that Jasper and Horace are working for Cruella, along with the Wild Kratts enemies Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio and Gourmand and the TD Gang's enemies Professor Ratigan and Fidget and that they plan to use the fur from Pongo and Perdita's puppies, as well as another eighty-four, to make dog-skin coats. The news is relayed back to Pongo and Perdita, who immediately head to the area to rescue their puppies. Pongo, Perdita and the TD Gang arrive just in time to rescue the puppies and their friends from the villains. Upon learning that there are now ninety-nine puppies, Pongo decides to adopt the extras, knowing Roger and Anita would never turn them out. Our heroes begin to make their way home through the help of several dogs. While Perdita leads the puppies, Pongo brings up the rear and keeps count of all the puppies. Cruella learns about their escape and goes on a hunt for the dogs, forcing the Dalmatians to avoid them. In the small town of Dinsford, a Labrador reveals to the group that a truck is heading to London, and there is enough room for the entire group. Perdita worries about how to get on, as Cruella and the villains are roaming the town. After some inspiration from Lucky and Patch, who had been fighting in a nearby pile of soot, Pongo is inspired to disguise everyone as Labradors by rolling in the soot. The dalmatians are barely able to get on the truck before it leaves, with some of the TD Gang while the rest ride on Appa but they are discovered when Pongo is seen carrying Lucky, whose disguise had been washed off by the snow. Cruella chases them down but crashes into the van of Jasper and Horace and the other villains, ultimately foiling her plans. Back in London, Roger, Anita and Nanny mourn for the lost dogs, but are greeted by a wonderful Christmas Day gift when Pongo and the others arrive. Roger and Anita decide to keep the other eighty-four pups and move to a bigger property in the country, giving the dalmatians enough room to roam freely. Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Allies Category:Friends Category:Males